underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Andrea Grinnell (TV Series)
Andrea Grinnell was a supporting character in CBS' Under the Dome. Andrea was a resident of Chester's Mill who has a son trapped outside the dome and a husband named Lloyd who died sometime before the dome came down. Before the Dome Andrea is a religious resident of Chester's Mill. She is married to Lloyd a survivalist, who packed their house with food and other necessities. She has a son with whom she hadn't spoken to in several years. Just before the dome came down, Andrea became suspicious of uncharacteristically large amount of propane truck passing by her house in recent weeks. Under the Dome Season 1 "Pilot" Andrea calls Julia over to her home to inform her about the suspicious amount of propane deliveries being made. She tells her that she told Duke about it, but he told her that town hall was just re-stocking their emergency reserve. She claims that Duke sounded nervous while telling her this information and that he never sounds nervous any other time she's seen him. Julia tells her that she'll look into it. "Blue on Blue" When Visitor's Day is organized Andrea's son comes to visit her. Andrea tries to pass the police tape, but Barbie spots her and pulls her back. She tells him that she hasn't seen her son for almost 10 years and that the dome brought him to her. As Barbie is telling her to get back, Junior comes along and tells Barbie to leave her alone. "The Endless Thirst" The residents of Chester's Mill go to investigate what happened after the bomb went off. Big Jim arrives and tells everyone that everything will be alright. Andrea and Ollie begin discussing what will happen when they run out of necessities such as food, water and propane. She comments about having to cook her food over her fireplace due to her running out of propane the day before. Later on, at Terry's store, she complains with Dres Johnson about only being able to pay with propane and batteries and having to wait outside the store for a long while. She then expresses her worry about the town running out of water. Linda calms everyone down and solves the situation at Terry's store. "Imperfect Circles" Andrea appears very briefly when she spots Boomer Platt's blown-up truck. "The Fourth Hand" Andrea spots Linda trying to investigate the place where all the propane is stored. Andrea tells her that she has seen many suspicious things from her porch, such as Boomer's truck exploding, and numerous trucks driving in and out of the place. She talks about how convenient it is that the town hall decided to stockpile propane just before the dome came down. She tells her that she told Duke and Julia about it and that when she told Duke, he sounded nervous. "Curtains" After the dome goes dark, Andrea along with numerous other townspeople decide to go to the church to pray. Big Jim goes up to her and she tells him that everyone is "getting right with the lord before the end times". Big Jim tells her that it is only a crisis and not the apocalypse. She then quotes the bible, stating that it is happening just like the bible said it would. Season 2 "Infestation" The day after the dome magnetism\execution incident, Andrea questions Big Jim about it. She says that people saw him with a noose around his neck and that they believe that it was him who ended the magnetizing of the dome. He says that the lord is to thank for it, but Andrea tells him that she agrees with the other townspeople and that he is to thank for it. Later that day, she attends the funeral and when it is over she congratulates Big Jim on the service he held for Angie and Linda, openly stating her support for him. "Reconciliation" When the town food stock run low, and Julia tries to organize a food-sharing program. Andrea who has massive food supply which could last the town for a couple of months, secretly use them to help feed the people in town. When ask about it she claims it was from a secret store in the basement that deceased Angie told her about. However, Julia manage to ferret out the truth, but keeps Andrea secret. "In the Dark" Big Jim lost Andrea support after he planed to reduce the population of Chester's mill with the flu. When Big Jim tried to re-assert his authority during the dust storm, Andrea makes it clear in front of everyone she no longer supports Big Jim and doesn't believe him, until Ben Drake nearly suffocates to death. Andrea tries helping Ben by getting him a glass of water, however Big Jim tells him that he needs his inhaler. Afterwards, she starts to believe in Big Jim again. "Awakening" Andrea witnesses a car on fire and walkies Junior. Big Jim, Junior, and Rebecca later arrive at the scene. Jim tells Andrea that she did a good job on warning them about the fire. "The Fall" Rebecca walkies both Tom and Andrea. At the Diner, Rebecca and Julia explain that they need to leave Chester's Mill before it's too late. Andrea says that she won't do anything until she knew where Big Jim stood on the plan to evacuate the town. "Go Now" When Big Jim was searching for saline, Andrea asked him to start leaving for the new exit but he tells that he needs the saline for his wife or not she will die. Later after Pauline died and Big Jim murdered Rebecca, Julia got a call from her radio from Andrea, who says she's at her house and needs help. Julia arrives at Andrea's home where she is held hostage by Big Jim, he tells Julia that this is payback but Andrea say that all she ever did to Big Jim was be a neighbor and friend, he tells her that this isn't about you honey and shoots her in the head, killing her. Season 3 "Redux" Andrea appears briefly as a corpse. Joe finds her body outside with a blanket over her and hears music coming from inside her house. When he enters he shuts off the music and finds Norrie and Hunter. He tells them that it is wrong to be dancing and listening to music in a crime scene and that it's wrong to throw Andrea's corpse outside like trash. Relationships To be added James Rennie Sr. Andrea and Big Jim interacted very little throughout Season 1, however they did seem to have a stable relationship. When Season 2 begins, Andrea is shown to follow Jim without any doubt, as did many Chester's Millers. After Andrea discovers Big Jim and Rebecca's population plan, she is outraged and quickly sides with Julia causing a drift between the pair. This drift is short lived however as Andrea becomes a neutral Chester's Miller, siding with neither of the 'leaders' after Jim shows his kindness when helping Ben Drake and saving the town from suffocating due to dust clogging the dome walls. In the Season finale of Season 2, Andrea and Jim are collecting medical supplies together and seem to be on good terms, despite Jim's short temper due to Pauline's deteriorating state. When Pauline dies however, Jim falls into a deep depression and demands that the dome brings her back or he will make the 'key' members of Chester's Millers suffer. When the dome did not, he arrived at Andrea's and held her at gun point; ordering she call Julia over so that he would be able to kill her. Once Julia arrived the two spoke for a short while and Jim explained that it was all his 'payback', Andrea was confused by her part in Big Jim's plan as she explained that she had only been his neighbor and friend. Big Jim then shot her in the head. When Julia questions this in disgust, he explains that she was indeed his friend and that is why she received a quick and painless death, but the same cannot be said about her. }} Appearances Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Chester's Mill